Lisbon en faute
by Lumos-Mentalist-Obvious-Dearie
Summary: Quand Lisbon a fait une grosse bêtise. Et que cette bêtise touche Jane. Et que Jane se fâche. Et qu'à la fin ça donne un OS, Rating M ! :P


****Bonsoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !

Je vous poste cette fois-ci un autre OS, mais de Rating **M** cette fois !

Je tiens à préciser que c'est suite à la demande d'une lectrice que j'ai écris cet OS. Elle voulait avoir une histoire qui partait de la base d'un de ses fantasmes. Alors voilà ^^

C'est du jamais vu, je pense.

A vous de juger :P

ENJOY ! **RATING M !**

* * *

><p><strong>Vendredi soir, 22:00<strong>

**_ Lisbon ! Revenez ici !**

**_ Non !**

**_ Tout de suite ! Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter !**

**_ Laissez moi tranquille ! C'est bien fait pour vous !**

**_ Lisboooooooooooooon !**

Jane et Lisbon s'étaient à nouveau fâchés. Mais cette fois-ci n'était pas comme d'habitude.

En effet, cette fois, c'était Lisbon qui avait poussé le bouchon trop loin.

_Vous vouloir savoir pourquoi ? Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? D'accord !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Revenons un peu en arrière ...<strong>_

_Suite à un plan à la Jane, Lisbon eu d'énormes problèmes, à tel point qu'elle avait failli être suspendue. C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de se venger, mais pas n'importe comment !_

_Elle savait que Jane devait partir ce week-end. Pas bien loin, mais elle savait qu'il aurait besoin de sa DS._

_C'est pourquoi, elle lui piqua ses clefs et demanda à Rigsby d'enlever une roue à cette foutue voiture._

_Évidemment, notre pauvre Rigsby n'était pas vraiment d'accord, mais à ce moment là, Lisbon ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix !_

_Fière de sa vengeance, la jeune femme reprit son travail, comme s'y de rien n'était._

* * *

><p><strong>Vendredi soir, 21:45<strong>

**_ Quelqu'un aurait vu mes clefs ? **

Réponse négative pour tout le monde, suivit d'un petit sourire caché de la part de Lisbon.

**_ C'est bizarre, j'étais sûr de les avoir ranger dans la poche de ma veste ... Bon, je vais devoir forcer le contact. Ce n'est pas grave. A demain !** Dit-il, tout sourire. Et il s'en alla.

Lisbon, pendant ce temps, jubilait intérieurement.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes plus tard.<strong>

Des pas lourds se faisaient entendre dans le couloir. Jane arriva près de la troupe, énervé comme jamais.

**_ QUI A RETIRE LA ROUE DE MA VOITURE ?**

**_ Quoi ? Quelqu'un vous a piqué une roue ? Vous rigolez ? **Répondit Lisbon, innocente.

**_ Est-ce que j'ai l'air DE RIRE ?**

**_ Non, pas du tout. **

**_ Attends Jane. Assieds-toi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Peut-être que les caméras de surveillance pourront nous être utiles.** Dit Van Pelt.

_Et merde_ ! Les caméras ! Lisbon n'y avait pas pensé !

Pendant que toute l'équipe, sauf Rigsby qui était resté à l'écart, stressé comme pas possible, Lisbon l'air de rien, s'éclipsa en silence.

Et, une fois arrivé près de l'escalier, courut jusqu'à sa voiture.

**Du côté de l'équipe.**

Jane n'en revenait toujours pas. Il revoyait les images des caméras de surveillance, en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait enfin le coupable, Rigsby. Mais il venait aussi de découvrir qu'il était aussi une victime du plan car, la véritable coupable était _Lisbon_ !

Pourquoi lui avait-elle fait ce coup ? Pour se venger ? Elle allait le regretter, Oh ça oui !

Furax, il courut aussitôt vers le parking.

Il l'a trouva enfin. Elle courait à toute jambe vers sa voiture.

**_ Lisbon ! Revenez ici ! **

Surprise, elle tourna vite sa tête et découvrit que Jane était à ses trousses.

**_ Non !**

**_ Tout de suite ! Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter !**

**_ Laissez moi tranquille ! C'est bien fait pour vous ! **

**_ Lisboooooooooooooon !**

Elle arriva enfin à sa voiture, se jeta à l'intérieur, démarra le moteur en un tour de main et sortit vite du parking, faisant crisser ses pneus.

Ah elle voulait la guerre ?_ Elle allait l'avoir !_

Résigné à la suivre, Jane ouvrit la porte du SUV avec un trombone et démarra aussi vite que Lisbon.

* * *

><p><strong>Maison de Lisbon.<strong>

La voiture à peine garée et éteinte, la jeune femme sortit rapidement et courra comme une folle vers l'entrée de sa maison. Mais, un bruit de moteur attira son attention.

_NON !_ Jane l'a suivait encore ! Et il était déjà sortit du SUV ! Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, _et vite _!

**_ Lisbon ! Revenez ici !**

Ne prenant pas garde à son consultant, elle mit la clef dans la porte, l'ouvrit d'un coup et entra à l'intérieur.

Oui mais voilà. Jane l'avait déjà rattrapé. Elle essayait vainement de fermer la porte, mais avec Jane qui la poussait dans l'autre sens, ça n'allait pas être facile.

Force masculine oblige, il réussit à l'ouvrir complètement.

*** Ça y est, s'en est fini de moi !... * **Pensa-t-elle.

Trop surprise et étourdie par ce qui se passait, Lisbon n'osait plus bouger.

Comprenant qu'il avait gagné la bataille, Patrick referma la porte à clefs, puis, fit face à sa collègue, le regard menaçant.

Puis, il reprit la parole avec une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon. Le genre de voix au ton calme et reposant, mais où l'on peut distinguer l'ordre et la menace.

**_ Alors comme ça on voulait se venger ? **

_Glups._

Il se rapprochait doucement mais dangereusement. Son regard faisait froid dans le dos. Et pourtant, Lisbon pouvait apercevoir un petit sourire, qui lui aussi ne présageait rien de bon, au coin de la bouche de son consultant.

**_ Vous savez que ce n'est pas très gentil... **Continua-t-il avec la même voix.

**_ Jane ... Je ... ** Elle ne savait quoi dire ni quoi faire. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ressentait ça !

**_ Chhhht ...** Il était face à elle, à quelques centimètres d'elle. **Vous n'avez pas été sage, Lisbon. **

Et puis _BOUM_ ! L'âme de Lisbon refit immédiatement surface, elle le repoussa.

**_ Non mais ça va ? Dégagez de chez moi ! Et puis, vous l'avez bien mérité ! A cause de votre plan foireux, j'ai failli me faire virer ! C'est à mon tour de vous en faire baver !...**

Mais alors qu'elle pensait avoir gagné cette partie, son courage retomba lorsqu'elle vit Jane lui attraper le bras et l'emmener en direction de l'escalier. Elle essaya de se débattre, elle lui hurlait des injures, elle essayait de lui donner des coups ...

Mais c'était _trop tard_. Patrick Jane allait se venger ...

Ils étaient arrivés en haut des escaliers. Jane ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Lisbon, la referma derrière eux et scruta la pièce.

Il y avait un bureau contre le mur de droite, le lit était positionné en plein milieu, et sur le mur parallèle à celui du lit se trouvait une autre porte. Elle devait certainement mener à la salle de bain.

**_ Mais merde, mais lâchez-moi !**

Soudain, Lisbon se retrouva plaqué sur le bureau, arc bouté.

Jane se pencha au dessus d'elle et vint poster son visage près de celui de la jeune femme. Puis, il lui murmura.

**_ Vous avez été vilaine aujourd'hui. **

_Re-Glups._

Lisbon était désemparée. _Tant pis_. Elle n'avait qu'à pas le chercher aussi ! Non mais des fois !

**_ Jane ... Vous me faites peur ...**

_PAF !_

**_ ?**

_PAF !_

**_ Jane ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous-**

**_ Chhhht ... T.t.t.t.**

_PAF !_

**_ Aïe ! MAIS !-** La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jane était entrain de lui donner la _fessée ! _

Elle essaya de se dégager de son emprise, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et lui emprisonna les bras en les bloquant dans son dos.

Et oui, elle avait oublié d'enlever ses menottes. Tant pis pour elle !

Une fois menottée et maîtrisée, Lisbon n'avait plus aucun échappatoire. Mais il n'empêche qu'elle n'en revenait pas !

C'est la voix de Jane qui la sortit de ses pensées.

**_ Vous méritez une punition, Lisbon. **Il avait reprit sa voix sensuel et menaçante. _Et merde !_

_PAF !_

**_ Vous m'avez volé mes clefs et vous avez demandé à Rigsby de m'enlever une de mes roues.**

_PAF !_

**_ Aïe !...**

**_ Vous saviez que je devais partir ce week-end.**

_PAF, PAF !_

**_ Tu savais que j'avais besoin de ma voiture !**

_PAF, PAF !_

**_ AÏE !**

**_ Et si jamais j'avais dû me rendre à un rendez-vous important ? Tu y as pensé à ça ?**

_PAF, PAF, PAF !_

**_ AH ! Jane s'il vous plaît ! Je...**

**_ SILENCE ! **

_PAF !_

**_ Tu as été une vilaine fille, mh ?**

**_ ...**

_PAF !_

**_ Réponds !**

**_ Oui ... **Dit-elle, encore sous le choc, avec une voix timide.

**_ Oui, quoi ?**

**_ Oui, j'ai été une vilaine fille ...**

**_ Voilà ...**

_PAF, PAF !_

Sous les coups, Lisbon se tendait, essayant de maîtriser la douleur qui commençait peu à peu à se faire sentir.

**_ Tu sais ce que je fais aux vilaines filles comme toi ? ** Continua-t-il, toujours avec la même voix. Ce qu'il pouvait être intimidant !

**_ ... N... Non...**

**_ Je leur donne une bonne correction.**

**_ ...**

_PAF, PAF, PAF, PAF !_

**_ AÏE !**

**_ Tu mérites cette punition, mh ?**

**_ ... Oui ...**

**_ Oui, qui ?**

**_ ... Oui, monsieur ...**

**_ C'est bien.**

_PAF !_

**_ On y va à 3 ?**

**_ ?**

**_ 1 ...**

**_ Non ...**

**_ 2.**

**_ Non, s'il vous plaît. Jane, non !**

La jeune femme gesticulait dans tous les sens, ou du moins essayait, la peur au ventre_._

**_ 2 et demi...**

**_ NON !**

**_ 3.**

Elle voulut protester mais une multitudes de claques sur ses fesses l'en empêcha.

_PAF, PAF, PAF, PAF, PAF, PAF !_

Jane la punissait avec une main, et de l'autre, lui tenait les bras dans le dos.

Ses coups étaient irréguliers au début, puis, au fur et à mesure, se faisaient plus durs et plus réguliers.

_PAF, PAF, PAF, PAF, PAF, PAF, PAF !_

**_ AÏE, AÏE, AH ! Jane arrêtez ! Arrêtez !**

_PAF, PAF, PAF, PAF !_

Les coups se faisaient plus doux, mais restaient secs.

_PAF, PAF, PAF._

Plus lents ...

_PAF ... PAF !_

Encore plus lents ...

_PAF ! ... ... PAF !_

Jane avait cessé. Il maintenait toujours Lisbon mais avait arrêté les coups.

**_ Je pense que vous avez compris la leçon.** Murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de la jeune femme, qui respirait péniblement tant elle avait dû bloquer sa respiration à chaque coups, comme pour éviter la douleur.

Puis, il se redressa, enleva enfin les menottes à sa collègue et l'aida elle aussi à se relever.

Il la soutenu, mais voyant qu'elle ne tenait presque pas debout, probablement encore sous le choc, il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa délicatement sur le lit.

_Lisbon ne bougeait pas. _

Jane alla chercher un gant de toilette dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait juste à côté, l'humidifia et revint dans la chambre. Il déposa le gant sur le front de Lisbon.

**_ Reposez-vous. Vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces après tout cela ...**

Effectivement, tout ce qui venait de se passer l'avait épuisée... Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, ses yeux commençaient à se fermer, mais avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, elle réussit encore à dire.

**_ Je ne vous savez pas si dominateur ...**

Et c'est avec un léger sourire taquin qu'elle s'endormit.

Même dans des moments comme ceux-là, cette Lisbon ne se laissait pas démonter.

Jane sourit à son tour, se pencha et vint lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

**_ Désolé ...**

Ce soir là, Lisbon avait découvert une nouvelle facette de son consultant. Et dès qu'elle avait sentit les premières claques s'abattrent sur son postérieur, elle se jura de refaire des coups bas à Jane.

Avait-elle un côté un peu masochiste ?

_Mystère ..._

* * *

><p><strong>Bon ... Voilà ... Comment avez-vous trouvé ? Spécial ? Oui, je sais ... Mais, mis à part ça ?<em><br>_**


End file.
